Harry Potter and the Elemental Guardians
by Fawkesphoenix96
Summary: Harr comes into his Magical Inheritance and must learn to control his new powers and defeat Voldemort? Or will he be lost Forever? Evil Dumbles & Weasley Bashing :- SLASH AHEAD! NO FLAMES ALLOWED! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Discontinued! Adopted by AnimeNerdGirlForever.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Elemental Guardians

**A/N: I own nothing of the Potterverse that you recognise. If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Prologue**

2000 years ago, there were 4 very powerful mages. They were the Guardians of the elemental powers. These mages were the 4 greatest and most powerful people in the land. They were King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Lady Nimue and Lord Merlin. These people were known as the _Elementorum Custodes, _and they protected the elemental powers from evil. They each had a familiar, an animal who element matched their masters. They each had an affinity for one of the elements. Arthur had an affinity for Earth, and was the protector of all thing made of or living on the Earth. Arthur's familiar was a badger, as he lived under the ground. His wife Gwen was the opposite of him, having an affinity for Air. She protected those animals of the air, and always had a swan with her. Nimue had an affinity for Water, and protected those animals and plants that were of the water. Her familiar was a heron, a majestic bird that was able to locate and store massive amounts of water. Merlin was the leader of the _Elementorum Custodes,_ as he was the most powerful, and had an affinity for Fire. His duty was to protect those of Fire. His familiar was a phoenix, with its ability to heal, flame anywhere it wished and to detect those of dark or evil intentions and flush them out. The phoenix's flaming ability, so called as one is engulfed in flames and transported to one's destination, was an ability Merlin shared. All the Guardians had the ability to use their element to transport themselves to wherever they wished to go. The Guardians kept the peace for many years but there was always a dark spot on their perfect land. Arthur's half-sister Morgana, a dark sorceress, was always attempting to kill Arthur and his friends and ruin the peace they had created. She sent all manner of dark creatures after them, from basilisks to vampires and werewolves. They were always defeated by the _Elementorum Custodes _and this infuriated Morgana to no end. In the end, Morgana declared war upon the Guardians and began assembling her army. The Guardians heard about this and decided to meet her in battle by themselves, to try and spare as many innocent lives as possible. The _Elementorum Custodes _set out for Morgana's lair, which was in the deepest part of the forest surrounding the land. When they arrived, they were greeted with the horrifying sight of an army of the undead. Morgana herself was at the helm of the army, a sneer attached to her face as she stared at the Guardians and looked at them with disdain.

"So you finally arrive" Morgana called out across the battlefield. Her army bristled at the sight of the 4 standing at the line of the trees, looking completely at ease. Morgana saw this and it infuriated her more at the fact that they could be so calm and collected. The dam finally broke and her rage rushed out in a tidal wave. Her face turned red and her began screaming at them.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND LOOK COMPLETELY CALM WHEN YOU FACE ME, MORGANA, QUEEN OF THE DARK! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR TREASON!"

Merlin shared a look with his fellow mages and, without warning, charged at Morgana's army. It stunned them for a second, but that was all Merlin and his friends needed. They called upon their powers, focused them into a ball, creating a ball of highly destructive magic, and launched it at Morgana's army. The ball flew right at them and, when it reached them, disintegrated them into dust. The magic just kept going as Morgana focused on destroying it. When it was about 3 metres away from her, it exploded and Morgana's entire army was wiped out. Morgana and the _Elementorum Custodes _threw up a barrier to keep themselves from being killed. The Guardians also threw up a barrier around the battlefield to contain the magic and keep it from travelling around the land, destroying all in its path. The magic bounced of the barriers and flew around the battlefield. The Guardians knew what was going to happen so they called upon all of their reserves of magic and launched a final, deadly attack at Morgana. Her eyes widened as Morgana saw the attack and knew she would be unable to stop it from hitting her. With the last of her magic, she sent out a wave of black energy, vaporising anything it came into contact with. The _Elementorum Custodes_ sent their familiars away and told them to sleep. They familiars did as they were told. The last thought that any on the battlefield had was "_good. It is over". _With that thought, the 2 magics collided and a huge explosion occurred, killing Morgana and The Guardians. With their bodies destroyed, the magical cores the 5 possessed flew from the battlefield and into 5 different families, waiting until the day when they would reappear into the world.

_A/N: Ok. This is the first chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Later. ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

Harry Potter and the Elemental Guardians

**Ok, so this is the actual first chapter. I am hoping each chapter will be about 3-4K words long, but I can't make any promises. And thanks to my first reviewer, AcacianProud. OK, enough of my blabbering. On with the first chapter!**

_**Italics = thoughts/telepathy**_

**A/N: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe! All credit goes to J.K Rowling!**

Harry was lying on his bed in Privet Drive. His family was out at some party celebrating Vernon's promotion to head of Grunning's. Harry sighed wearily. He was soo bored. His _family_, he inwardly sneered at the title, had locked him in his room, with only his school books for company. At least he only had a few more minutes until he could leave. He would turn 17 in… 13 minutes. 13 minutes until he could get out of this hellhole forever.

"If only I could leave right now! I might die of boredom before I get out of here!" Harry exclaimed. He glanced over at the clock and silently begged it to go faster. But the Universe was against him, and made time seem to go by even slower.

12 minutes…

11 minutes…

10 minutes…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Harry was about to yell for joy as the clock struck 12 but instead of a joyous yell, a pain-filled scream came out of his mouth and filled the room. Harry arched his back and screamed again. Waves of magic spread out from him, growing in intensity. The waves rebounded off the blood wards around the house and were thrown back with twice the intensity. They rebounded of the wards numerous times before the wards shattered and the magic escaped and raced out from Harry. The waves rolled across the world and all those in tune with magic could feel the intensity of them. They were very impressed by the sheer power of the magic. The magic rolled everywhere, even to the most remote of areas. It awoke a phoenix, heron, badger and swan. They felt the magic and recognised it as someone they had long thought dead. At the same time, 3 other wizards and witches began to convulse in their beds, their magic rolling off them in waves. The magical community and magical animals felt it, including the 4 animals that were the familiars of the _Elementorum Custodes. _They were filled with joy as they tasted the magic in the air. They looked at each other and nodded to themselves and companions. They each said their goodbyes in their own ways and hoped they would meet up again. Then they each went to the magical signature that was relevant to them. The phoenix flamed to Harry, the swan disappeared in a swirl of air, the heron vanished in a flood of water and the badger was pulled underground by vines and rock. The 4 each let their own magic follow the magic that was of their master's.

Albus was sitting in his office, petting Fawkes when the charms that where attuned to the wards at the Dursley's started shrieking. The desk was littered with them, most of them tied to the blood wards. One was a bind on Harry's magic, limiting it so that he would appear weak and be in need of Dumbledore. All of the charms were shrieking, meaning that something was trying to break them. All of a sudden, the shrieking stopped and the charms shattered into tiny pieces. Albus stood up and apparated to 4 Privet Drive.

When he arrived, Dumbledore was assaulted by the full force of the magic emanating from Harry. He raised hi wand and uttered the most powerful shield charm he knew, _Scutum Monasterii_. Dumbledore was encased in a glittering cube of green magic, shielding him from the worst of the magic. He could still feel it, throbbing against his shield. Dumbledore walked up to the door of Privet Drive and opened it. He followed the direction of the magic by feeling where it was most powerful. It led him to Harry's room. Dumbledore opened the door and looked in on Harry. He saw Harry encased entirely in flames. Strangely, the flames didn't damage the bed or anything in else in the room or house.

Dumbledore, satisfied by what he had seen, closed the door and left the house, apparating back to his office in Hogwarts. He sat down on his chair and sighed heavily. It looked to him that Harry wouldn't survive the night. "_Oh well"_, he thought. "_Can't be helped. I guess I'll have to use that idiot Longbottom from now on". _Dumbledore looked at his desk. "_Wait, what happened to the charms?"_ he thought. On his desk was a pile of dust.

When Harry awoke, he had a killer headache. "_Ow my head" _was his first thought. His next was of his uncle and how he would be forced to make breakfast by him for the whole family in a minute. Harry waited with his head buried in his pillow for the inevitable yelling that usually came from his uncle, but there was only silence. "_That's odd. Why is it so silent?" _Harry internally shrugged and decided to get out of bed anyway. He rolled over onto his back and swung his legs off the bed, letting his feet touch and rest on the cold floor of his bedroom. Harry's body followed his legs and he stood up. All of a sudden, he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He sat back down and waited until it passed before attempting to stand up again. This time he did so without the nausea and he left his bedroom and walked down the hall to the bathroom. On his way back to his room, he decided to look into his family's rooms. He walked over to, and stopped in front of, his uncle and aunt's room. He took a deep breath and slowly reached for the handle. As soon as his hand touched it, he pushed down on it and opened the door. Harry slowly stuck his head into the room to see his aunt and uncle still sleeping soundly in their bed. Harry frowned. This wasn't usual behaviour. He quietly closed the door and silently walked over to his cousin's room. Again, when Harry looked in, he saw Dudley snoring, sound asleep on his bed. Harry shook his head and closed the door. He walked back to his room and closed the door behind him. He turned around and jumped a foot in the air at the sight of a large phoenix sitting on his bed like it did that sort of thing every day. It looked vaguely familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place it. He decided to speak to it. "Hello…" he cautiously said, just in case the bird decided to attack him. It whipped its head around with stunning speed and stared intently at Harry. Apparently satisfied with what it saw, it nodded its head and left the bed, flying over to Harry and gently settling on his shoulder. Harry flinched slightly at the feel of its claws digging into his shoulder. The phoenix looked at Harry and, as quick as lightning, stabbed its beak into the crook of his arm, drawing a tiny amount of blood. Harry was too stunned to move. The phoenix then gently jabbed its beak into its own foot, drawing the same amount of blood.It then hopped down his arm and pressed it open wound against his own, sharing and mingling their blood. Harry suddenly felt like he had more power, and could feel another's presence in is mind. Harry, thinking it was Voldemort, tried to force the presence out of his mind, with no success. The phoenix, having moved back to Harry's shoulder, was staring at him with amusement in its eyes. Harry then heard a voice in his head.

"_Hello Harry. My name is Pyros. I am your familiar", _the voice said. Harry looked around the room but the obvious answer didn't reach his brain until he was looking at the phoenix. Pyros was looking at Harry with bemusement in his eyes, his shoulders shaking in obvious laughter.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked, incredulous. The phoenix nodded its head.

"_Yes young Guardian. I have tasted your magic and you are my master. By the way, you can speak to me through telepathy."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yes, like that! You learn fast."_

"What are you on about? Wait, forget that. What the hell is going on?" Harry exclaimed.

"_I'll go through this slowly. You are a Guardian of the Elements. You are the master of Fire, Pyro. I am your familiar as I am a phoenix. There are 3 other Guardians. As the most powerful Guardian, you are the leader and it is YOUR job to locate and introduce yourself to the others. Their magic will recognise yours and they will know who you are. You may already know them but may not be on good terms with them. They go to your school and are your age. You must find them and together, you must defeat… ahh what was it? Oh yeah, Voldemort"._

"How do you know about Voldemort? Harry asked.

"_I know a lot of things about the modern world, even though I have been asleep for over 2000 years, young Guardian. Because of my telepathic link with you, I am able to look into your mind and see your memories and see how the world has progressed. It allows me to adapt to the world as I tend to miss huge chunks due my sleeping pattern". _

Harry tried to process this, but as he did, he heard the tell-tale noises of his family getting up. He looked over at the clock. 7 Am. No wonder no-one was up when he got up. Oh well. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and started to race downstairs to start breakfast when he realised that Pyros was still on his shoulder. He stopped and turned around, silently asking Pyros to get off his shoulder and wait in his room. Pyros looked at him and sighed, shaking his head as he did so.

"_What?" _Harry asked telepathically.

"_It's just… what is the point of listening to these people who obviously don't like you or take care of you, but you still live here even though you are of age" _Pyros asked him. Harry looked at him and thought about what he heard. The words suddenly clicked in his head and he had to supress a yell of joy. Pyros was right. He was of age and that meant he could leave. Harry ran into his room and waved his wand, gathering his belongings strewn across the room and dumping them in his trunk. Once the room was clean and there was nothing off his left, Harry opened the door to Hedwig's cage and let out his new owl, Raptor, a large hawk and told him to go to the Three Broomsticks. Raptor looked at Harry, blinked once to show he understood and took flight. Harry then cast a Cleaning Charm on the cage, removing most of the poop and feathers, shrunk it and placed it in his trunk. Harry closed his trunk, locked it, grabbed his broom and told Pyros to grab onto his shoulder. Harry was just leaving his room when he heard Vernon shout up to him.

"BOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE AND MAKE US BREAKFAST NOW!"

Harry silently chuckled and slowly walked down the stairs, levitating his trunk behind him. He left the trunk and Pyros in the hallway by the front door and walked into the kitchen. In there was his uncle, Vernon, his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. They were all seated around the table. Vernon was reading the paper while Dudley and Petunia were eating a grapefruit each. Harry stood in the doorway for a good 2 minutes before anyone noticed him. Vernon lifted his head from the paper and saw Harry standing there, leaning against the doorframe, looking completely at ease. The colour started to rise in Vernon's face and Harry enjoyed watching it do so with immense amusement.

"What do you think you are doing? START BREAKFAST FREAK!" Vernon screamed at Harry, who was still leaning against the doorframe. Petunia and Dudley looked up at Harry and shot him two different gazes, one of hatred and the other of fear. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so" Harry said and the colour in Vernon's face darkened into a nice looking purple. He started to yell something at Harry, but a hand stopped him.

"I'm not doing it because it I don't have to if I'm not living here anymore. I'm leaving. Bye."

Harry turned on his heel and marched to the front door, picked up his trunk and walked out of the house for the last time, Pyros on his shoulder. The door closed behind Harry with a _SNAP! _and he walked to the end of Privet Drive. He then turned, took one last look at his own personal hell and disapperated to The Three Broomsticks.

When Harry arrived, Pyros was waiting for him, having flamed to the pub before Harry apparated. Pyros was standing beside the door of the pub and everyone in the village was going about their business like there wasn't a giant phoenix standing in the middle of the road. Pyros, sensing Harry's question, answered before he had even asked it.

"_No-one can see me but you thanks to a handy trick I can do with my magic. I can cloak myself and only those I wish to see me can. I have coded you and the other Guardians to my cloak and have asked the other familiars to do the same."_

"_That's a good way to remain undetected in Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore and Fawkes…" _Harry started to reply. A mental screech interrupted him mid-sentence.

"_FAWKES! DID YOU SAY FAWKES? HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND BEFORE HE DISAPPEARED CENTURIES AGO! WHERE IS HE?"_

"_He is in the castle with my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore" _Harry told Pyros. Pyros shrieked and started to take flight, intent of going into Hogwarts and breaking out Fawkes.

"_NO! DON'T! You will be trapped too! I can feel the enchantments keeping Fawkes tethered to the Headmaster from here. They are very powerful" _Harry shouted through their link. Pyros stopped and turned in mid-air. He stared down at Harry whilst contemplating what Harry said. It was a long moment before Pyros silently agreed and flew down, gently landing on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed with relief and turned to pick up his trunk.

"_I have a question. Why is it that I've been here for more than 10 minutes and yet no-one has mobbed me, asking for my autograph or protection against Voldemort?" _Harry asked Pyros.

"_I have placed the same cloak upon you has I have upon myself but I altered it a bit. And by a bit, I mean that it is just a glamour. You don't look like yourself," _Pyros replied.

"_Oh…" _Harry replied as he collected his trunk. He entered the pub and walked up to the bar. He stood there until Madame Rosemerta noticed him and sashayed over to him, looking sultry.

"What can I do for you stranger?" Rosemerta asked Harry.

"Um... I would like a room if that is possible please," Harry replied, slowly edging away from Rosemerta.

"Sure honey. There is one single room left. Follow me".

Harry followed her up the stairs and onto the first floor landing. Rosemerta walked to the end of the hallway and stopped at a door numbered '13'.

"Here you are cutie. Room 13. It's 3 sickles a day and that gives you boarding and 3 meals if you are here" Rosemerta told Harry. Harry hurriedly dug out his money bag from his trunk and handed over the required amount of money. Rosemerta pocketed the money and departed with a wink. Harry waited until she was gone and then raced into his room and slammed the door shut, leaning against it, his face bright red. Pyros was still on Harry's shoulder, chuckling silently at Harry's reaction to Rosemerta's advances.

"_Shut up, it's not that funny. In fact, it's very disturbing. I wonder what you made me look like" _Harry scolded Pyros. Pyros just ignored Harry and kept laughing. Harry shook his head and accepted defeat. "_Now to find a mirror" _Harry thought. He walked around the room, taking it in and looking for the bathroom, which was at the other end of the room. Harry walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror, what he saw made his jaw drop. He was an Adonis. His hair had changed to a nice, light blonde and his face had become more rugged. His eyes were still the same, piercing green they had always been and his nose and mouth were a little smaller. Overall, he looked like a male version of Malfoy. Harry snickered at this thought. The snickering soon became full-blown laughter as he continued to think about his comparison. 

After about 20 minutes of hysterical laughter, Harry tried to pull himself of the floor, where he had fallen during his fit. He managed it after a while as he was still chuckling. As soon as he could, Pyros flamed into the room.

"_There is a man outside your door. He is about your age and has platinum-blond hair. Also, he is the Water Guardian Aqua" _Pyros told Harry.

Harry abruptly stopped laughing. "_Malfoy! What is he doing here?" _Harry thought has he walked out into the room.

"_Harry, just remember, you are under glamour. He doesn't know it's you. But he will detect the glamour and attempt to remove it. If he does, allow him to do so. He will recognise your magic anyway at the school. One last thing, his familiar, Aquos is with him under a Cloaking Charm. She is a heron and a very gentle creature until you attack her master" _Pyros told Harry.

"_Ok thanks" _Harry said as he opened the door. Malfoy was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. He stood up straight when Harry opened the door. He turned and faced Harry, a smile gracing his features. Suddenly he stiffened.

"You are wearing a glamour. Why?" Draco asked. Harry sighed.

"Come in and I will show you" Harry told him. Draco regarded him with suspicion before accepting his invitation. Draco walked into the room and sat on the only chair in the room, facing the bed. Harry closed the door and turned to face Draco.

"Before I do, I want you to promise not to hex me when I remove the glamour Draco" Harry said. Draco nodded and Harry told Pyros to remove the glamour. When it dropped, Draco leapt up from his chair and started shouting at Harry.

"What the fuck? Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco yelled.

"Sit down and I'll explain" Harry said.

"Fine but it better be good".

Harry spent the next hour explain to Draco about his home life with muggles, Draco's expression transforming from angry to mortified very quickly. Then Harry told him about Hogwarts for him and Draco turned a very delicate shade of pink. By the end of the tale, Draco was feeling a lot of pity for Harry. Harry saw the pity in his eyes and told him to not say anything. Draco looked at the time and freaked. It was after 10 in the morning and Draco was late for his meeting with his mother at a fancy little restaurant called something unpronounceable to Harry and got up to leave. He was at the door when Harry spoke.

"Will you come back later?" Harry asked, trying not to sound desperate. Draco, picking up on the note of desperation in Harry's voice, agreed to come back after his meeting. Harry sagged with relief. Draco left to go meet his mother and left Harry alone with Pyros. As soon as they were alone, Pyros said,

"_So needy"._

**Ok so this chapter is done. Please review but no flames as they will be ignored and your time will be wasted! I will update next Friday so until then, Bye! **

**P.S. I need pairings for others. Review and leave your opinions but hands off Harry and Draco. The characters are Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna. If you can think of any, TELL ME! ****Please.**


End file.
